You're Not Mine
by nessh
Summary: Taichi melihat Sora berdiri di pintu menuju backstage sebelum konser Yamato dimulai. Sorato. One-side Taiora.


**You're Not Mine**

**By**

**nessh**

* * *

><p>Taichi tahu ada sesuatu yang salah saat ia melihat Sora di depan pintu yang menuju <em>backstage, <em>tempat Yamato sedang menunggu sebelum band-nya tampil. Sora terlihat gugup, pipinya merona karena dingin (atau karena malu, kedua tangannya memangku sebuah kotak yang sangat wangi dan Piyomon di belakangnya terlihat mendorong-dorong Sora untuk mengetuk pintu. Taichi berusaha mengesampingkan itu.

"Hey Sora." Sapa Taichi dengan Agumon berjalan di sampingnya.

Sora menoleh. "Oh, hei Taichi." Balas Sora. Ia melirik kotak dipangkuannya dan kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Seakan dia malu karena Taichi menangkap basah ia melakukan sesuatu.

Taichi merasa sesuatu di tenggorokannya. Dia sangat ingin bertanya, _apa itu untuk Yamato? Kenapa kau ada menemui Yamato? Kenapa kau tidak ada ditempat yang sama bersama yang lain? _Taichi merasa sesuatu di hatinya, sesuatu yang sudah lama ia sangkal.

"Hmm, baunya enak." Kata Agumon.

Pintu terbuka, Gabumon tersenyum pada mereka. Hidungnya bergerak, mencium hal yang sama yang Agumon cium sebelumnya. "Hai, Yamato sedang sibuk bersiap-siap. Baunya enak, aku bisa mengantarkan itu pada Yamato. Hmm…"

"Tidak mungkin!" kata Piyomon, menatap Gabumon skeptis. "Kau akan memakan semuanya!"

"Tidak! Aku sedang diet!" sangkal Gabumon.

Sora tersenyum kecil melihat Gabumon dan Piyomon berseteru. Lagi-lagi, Taichi merasakan sensasi di perutnya melihat senyum di wajah Sora. Taichi sadar, Sora bukan lagi anak perempuan tomboy yang senang sepakbola yang ia kenal saat kecil. Sora sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Walau Sora masih memelihar kecintaannya pada olahraga, Sora terlihat lebih feminin setiap harinya dan itu membuat Taichi merasakan sesuatu.

"Jadi, emm, Sora." Panggil Taichi dengan nada ragu.

Sora menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya, seakan bertanya ada apa.

"Emm, apa kau pergi ke konser dengan seseorang?" tanya Taichi, lalu ia menambahkan cepat-cepat. "Bukannya aku peduli! Maksudku, aku hanya, emm, penasaran."

"Oh." Sora terlihat kaget, lalu wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Tidak. Aku, emm, aku mengosongkan jadwalku. Berjaga-jaga jika Yamato bebas setelah konser."

"Oh." Gumam Taichi.

Wajah Sora semakin memerah, ia menunduk, enggan menatap Taichi secara langsung.

"Aku mengerti." Taichi berkata pelan. "Jadi, Yamato, huh?"

Sora mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Taichi malu-malu.

Taichi menelan ludah, dia memasang senyum kecil di wajahnya. Dalam benaknya ia mengingatkan dirinya berkali-kali bahwa Sora adalah sahabatnya, bahwa dia akan mendukung seluruh keputusan Sora. Apapun itu. Namun sebagian dari dirinya tidak bisa menghindari perih yang ia rasakan di dadanya. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak begitu dia mengerti atau sukai.

Taichi berjalan menghampiri Sora dan menaruh tangannya di bahu Sora. "Tidak apa-apa, Sora."

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Sora pelan, matanya menatap lurus ke mata Taichi.

_Marah? Tidak. Tapi yang ingin aku lakukan saat ini, detik ini, adalah memintamu untuk tidak masuk ke dalam. Aku tidak ingin kau menemui Yamato, aku ingin kau berada di dalam bersamaku. Seperti yang selalu kita lakukan selama ini. Hanya kau dan aku, bersama. _

Namun Taichi tidak mengatakan itu. Bagaimana bisa? Sora menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama yang biasa Hikari berikan padanya, berharap Taichi akan menyetujui apa yang akan ia lakukan. Taichi tersenyum.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Taichi memutar tubuh Sora dan mendorongnya pelan menuju pintu. "Sekarang masuk kesana dan sampaikan salamku pada Yamato."

Sora menatap Taichi dengan tatapan lega dan gugup yang bercampur menjadi satu. "Terima kasih Taichi."

"Setidaknya kau bisa meninggalkan kuenya untuk kami!" seru Agumon pada Sora.

Sora menatap Agumon sejenak dan tertawa pelan, semburat merah kembali menjalar di pipinya. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan buatkan kue spesial untukmu nanti, oke."

Taichi tidak menginginkan perubahan ini. Taichi menginginkan Sora untuk selalu berada disisinya, selamanya. Namun disaat bersamaan, Taichi tahu dia menginginkan kebahagiaan Sora melebihi keinginannya. Jika untuk membuat Sora bahagia adalah dengan membiarkannya hidup di sisi Yamato, maka Taichi akan dengan senang hati membiarkannya pergi. Lagipula, Taichi percaya pada Yamato. Ia tahu Yamato tidak akan menyakiti Sora. Taichi sudah melihat bagaimana Yamato menatap Sora, Yamato tidak akan membiarkan siapapun atau apapun menyakiti Sora. Taichi lega, dia melepaskan Sora pada Yamato, bukan untuk orang lain.

"Aku akan menunggu, terima kasih." Bisik Taichi sambil menatap punggung Sora menjauh dan Gabumon menutup pintu, meninggalkan Taichi dan Agumon diluar.

"Hey Taichi. Kau tahu?"

Taichi menunduk menatap Agumon. "Apa?"

"Kau benar-benar sudah dewasa sekarang." kata Agumon, dia menatap Taichi dengan bangga.

Taichi tersenyum kecil. Agumon adalah satu-satunya yang mengetahui perasaan Taichi pada Sora yang sudah lama berubah. Bahwa Taichi sudah lama menginginkan Sora lebih dari sekedar teman. Dan kenapa Taichi tidak mengejar Sora selama ini. Karena ia menunggu Sora untuk melupakan Yamato, menunggu Sora untuk membuka hatinya untuk orang lain.

_Aku_ _tahu. _

Ia dan Agumon kemudian mendengar suara orang berteriak di belakang mereka. Keduanya hampir tertabrak oleh kakak perempuan Daisuke yang berkata keras-keras bahwa ia mau menemui Yamato sebelum konser dimulai. Keduanya melongo, melihat sosok Jun yang bergerak cepat melewati mereka kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ayo kita kembali, Agumon." kata Taichi.

"Taichi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Agumon.

"Tidak." aku Taichi, matanya menatap ke kejauhan. "Tapi dia bahagia. Mereka berdua bahagia. Dan sebagai teman, aku bahagia untuk mereka. Suatu hari, aku akan baik-baik saja."

-fin-


End file.
